<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Mine by guroghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393996">Your Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guroghost/pseuds/guroghost'>guroghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Reader, Fuck Or Die, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is specified as her/she, blood is mentioned once, i was gonna do multiple chapters but no, i was inspired by someone on tumblr, its dark im sorry, look away im kind of embarrassed, masky x reader - Freeform, tw, yandere tendencys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guroghost/pseuds/guroghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Super self indulgent thing. My writing isn’t THAT good so if any mistakes sorry.<br/>I was so tired of the trope where yall made them look “soft and uwu” man i did this raunchy shit.<br/>and i apologize in advance.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothy "Tim" Wright/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Super self indulgent thing. My writing isn’t THAT good so if any mistakes sorry.<br/>I was so tired of the trope where yall made them look “soft and uwu” man i did this raunchy shit.<br/>and i apologize in advance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wind had become more colder the more she walked. At this time of year she should’ve known better that the weather was against the odds with its harsh cold winds and the heavy snowfall but she ignored that and kept walking. She wore a zip up jacket and some leggings but she still got goosebumps after the wind had hit her. It was a part of her usual routine, she’d go for her run and then walked back, a little snow shouldn’t change that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With her usual routine always came a bad habit of hers, smoking, for being a athlete she’d spend most of her time smoking her cigarettes. Her walking slowed down as she began to pat her pockets looking for her box of cigarettes and lighter her hands found their way to her back left pocket where she patted it and felt exactly what she was looking for. She pulled out the box opened it and pulled a cigarette out then she placed it in her mouth. Placing the box back she got the lighter and lit the small flame providing a little light and warmth to it. She brought the flame to the cigarette tip the flame igniting the tip of the cigarette. and put the lighter back into her pockets. She inhaled then exhaled the toxic fumes into the cold air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stood between the trees looked up to the sky to see diminishing light of the sun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harshly and suddenly she was pulled back by a grasp of her jacket she fell back due to the sudden pull and fell into something that grabbed at her waist, she thrashed into whatever was holding her. A hand had came to cover her mouth dropping the cigarette in her mouth fall into the snow. Her hands came up to pull the hand to her mouth her thrashing not doing much to ease whatever the hell was holding her down whatever was grabbing her had an iron grip. She had realized she could use her arm and she shoved it hard behind her hitting whatever it was and it let out a hard grunt and the arm around her waist went loose. She pushed herself forward to her knees and crawled forward. Her head turned around to see a man in a yellow jacket his face was covered by a white mask. He wasted no time in tackling her and pulled her hands to her back and shoved her face down to the cold snow. Her breathing became erratic his weight pushing her down and the snow making her face sting due to the cold contact. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt him slightly move above her and heard him rustling with his jacket the grip of his large hand on her wrists was unbearable. Then something else came into contact with her wrists, a fucking zip tie. She thrashed and grunted the more she moved he tightened the zip tie on her wrists. Once he felt it was tight enough he got up and turned her to her front they faced each other, the sound of their heavy breathing filled the cold air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled her up and lifted her up on his shoulder like she weighed nothing to this man. Her head hung low and her body swaying with his walking she didn’t know where they were going. She was tired. Man she should really stop smoking. Her eyelids felt heavy she felt herself began to drift off, her eyes closed and saw darkness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she woke she was on a cushion surface her lips were dry and she was cold. Her arms felt sore they were still tied behind her back her wrists felt numb due to the tight pressure of the zip tie. She leaned up and flinched, surprised she was close to a wall. Her body began to shiver the cold was finally getting to her. She jumped when the door swung abruptly open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You...” she hissed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swung the door closed and slowly approached her. She could only look at him getting closer and closer to her. Till his foot bumped into the edge of the mattress he stopped. He knelt down and sat still facing her. A silence between them looking at each other from one end to the other of the mattress. At least thats what she assumed that he was looking at her from that pale mask he wore. Without a word he grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him, she fell on her back and was face to face with the pale mask she came to despise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say something your freak.” She murmured. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tilted his head to the side, like an animal who didn’t understand what the owner had told them. His hand came to grasp at her neck and she gasped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve finally caught you.” he spoke. It sounded somewhat muffled due to the mask but her eyes widened to his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-what” she croaked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got you all to myself, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-have you b-been stalking me-e?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hand went to her face and rubbed her cheek. She tried to move away but his other hand was already at her waist keeping her in place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hand went to the top of of her jacket where the zipper was and brought it down. The cold air hit her skin she always wore a black sports bra her decision now being a regret. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, you shouldn’t...” the panic in her voice increasing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled, “Why not?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be-because...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed this time and sat up, he pulled her up with him. He grabbed her chin to make her face him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s the deal. You’re going to follow along and do it. If you don’t...” he pulled out a switchblade and the blade popped out and pressed it to her cheek and dragged it down hard tearing her skin down to her neck where he lightly pressed it. The blood on her cheek dripped down to her chin and dribbled on her cleavage. She flinched and whimpered in pain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked directly at the holes where his eyes were supposed to be and scowled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be a good girl. I went through all this work to understand your routine for weeks, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This fucker was severely stalking her, meaning he also knew where she lived. Fuck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his free hand he began to remove his mask and threw it somewhere in the room the were in. He had dark brown hair that went to his sideburns he had somewhat of a stubble growing too, what mostly caught her attention were his eyes he had bags and looked tired. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keep staring this is all you’re gonna see, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice without the mask sent shivers up her spine. He leaned his face to her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you as so try to do anything I’ll make sure it hurts for days. Let’s make it enjoyable for both of us, yes? Sunshine?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With the blade up against her neck his strength and size proving she wont even stand a chance against him had made her nod in fear. She was shaking, was it to the cold or the situation she was in? She didn’t know, both of them sucked. He rested his chin on her shoulder and his hand with the blade went to the tight zip tie and began to cut the plastic. The snap of the plastic finally off her hands and she groaned, her arms were stiff and sore, they rested back to her sides. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s better isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“y..yes...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He removed the unzipped jacket off her shoulders and threw it somewhere in the room. He pulled back and looked directly at her agitated expression. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The look he gave her was a loving but she could see the dark intent behind it. His hands roamed her face to her chest and groped her. He began to kiss her shouldermoved went to her jawline and stopped when he was facing her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was expecting of her to begin the kiss. She put her lips to his and his hand went to the back of her head and pressed hard. He forced his tongue into her mouth moving against her tongue, the kiss became wet and sloppy. He groaned into her mouth and she yelped when his hand came to smack her ass. Her mind began to become foggy and she felt her body warm up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Its Tim.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-huh.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name. I already know yours, sunshine. Lets get more into this. On your knees.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She froze and looked at him getting up. Her expression of panic not changing but becoming worse. He looked at her just staring at him and he sighed. His hand went to her hair and yanked her on her knees. She yelped and froze again when she felt the blade against her already cut cheek. She didn’t need to be told twice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her fingers went to the button and zipper of his pants and undid them pulled them down and came into contact with his bulge, she pulled down on his boxers and his cock sprang out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With the kissing and groping he already got this hard. She gulped and opened her mouth to take him in when the hand on her scalp shoved her directly to his cock. She gagged and tears pricked at her eyes her hands went to his legs for support he groaned and threw his head back. She began to bob her head as much as she could he was big and thick it gave her a hard time but he was having what he most desired. Her sweet lips against him and her tongue swiveling around him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked back down at her the hand at her hair went to her cheek and tapped it she looked up at at him making direct eye contact. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it. Keep your pretty eyes on me sunshine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He began to pull and push her faster she tried followed his pace her jaw beginning to ache. He throbbed in her mouth and she groaned adding to his pleasure. He pulled her off and up to press his mouth to hers their tongues making a mess of saliva. Tim pushed her and she fell back into the worn mattress he knelt grabbed her thighs pulling her to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s see those pretty tits i’ve been craving for.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hands instinctively went to cover herself but he had the blade quickly to the bottom of her sports bra. She flinched and rested her arms to her sides. Tim tore they the fabric off her and added it to the discarded clothing bunch. The cold air hit her breasts and she shivered. He groaned at the sight and she felt his cock twitch on her leg. He leaned in and began to suck and lick her nipple his other hand pinching the other. She hated that his mouth felt good, she hated he made her moan, her hands grasping at the mattress. Meanwhile , this is something else Tim wanted to spend hours doing, when he’d follow her he never noticed the size of her chest she always wore big shirts or jackets when she ran but this just fueled him more, her sweet tits in his mouth and he licked and sucked. He loved the moans he got out of her she’s his sweet drug. He let go her tit with a pop and looked at her both his hands tweaking her perky nipples, he would come to love to see her moans. He leaned his face in more to hers she already knew what he wanted. Another wet and sloppy kiss began once he made contact, whilst one of his hands slithering down her abdomen down to the edge of her leggings. She gasped when she felt his hand shove down past her panties and into her pussy. She freezes up again and he smirks against her lips, his fingers circling and dipping between her pussy, she chokes on her moans. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re enjoying this as much as I am, sunshine.” He smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no...” she moans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls out his fingers and put them up to his face slicked with her juices.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your pretty noises and being this wet says other wise.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She just stares at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shoves his hand back down her wet pussy then begins to pump a finger, she arches her back and covers her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t come this far to not hear your pretty moans.” His face right up against hers as he began to pump faster.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt her stomach tighten she was coming close. Without slowing down he added another finger, with the addition to another finger in her and the tempo he was going it was more enough to make her cum, and she did. Her back arched and her legs shivered , Tim swallowing her moan in his mouth he groaned as her walls tightened around his fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got up and placed himself against her wet leggings. She felt gross and dirty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was ruining her body and mind tainting it with himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim pulled her leggings along with her panties out of the way. He pressed the tip to her he rubbed himself in her pussy and moaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You’re gonna be </span> <span class="s2">so</span> <span class="s1"> good to me, sunshine.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He began go press his cock inside both of them moaning. She began to grasp at his arms he kept pushing his cock till he was fully sheathed in. Her breathing was hard and was adjusting to his size. That made her want to cry her body was accepting him. Tim grabbed her chin to make her face him he smiled and let go. His hands then went to her waist and he began his rough thrusting. He used her as a toy, his precious toy. He loved the tight feeling of her wet pussy on his cock. His eyes to her bouncing tits and his ears having the bliss of listening to her moaning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon you can moan out my name.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lifted her head to face him tears at her eyes and her face flushed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-ah. T-tim...” He shut her eyes embarrassed she did that. His thrusting becoming rougher and harder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do it again. Your mine now.” His hand squished her cheeks and forced her to face him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tim! O-oh f-fuck!” His thrusting finding her sweet spot and rubbing continually absolutely breaking her. She threw her head back moaning his name like </span>
  <span class="s1">it was the only word she knew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could feel her get tighter. His toy was loving and drooling on his cock. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room now filled with the sound and scent of sex, their bodies hot and sweaty heating up the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim felt himself getting closer and grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sunshine, tell me you love me.” With every word he thrusted. Her mind fogging up in her own pleasure she understood she still had to listen to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I l-love oh, you Tim, ah!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The familiar tightening feeling coming back she was so close. Then a pang of fear hit her and she stopped her moaning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt her tighten around him and freeze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirked at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no other way but inside.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck. Ah. N-no not inside, p-please”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she begged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loved her like this so helpless, helpless to him. Her sweet begging. He would’ve reconsidered but her tight insides had him in a trance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She came arching her back and her walls tightened like a grip on his cock enough to trigger his own climax.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He came inside her, her pussy taking in every last drop of his seed. He pulled out watching it ooze out of her used cunt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re all mine, now.” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>